Gone With the Wind
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: Naraku takes somthing of Kagura's that cannot be replaced. Sesshomaru helps her in her time of need. She runs and leavs him wondering...
1. Chapter 1

Ooc: This may seem like a pointless hurt comfort lemon but please please believe me…there is a plot XD Seriously.

It was a calm night in the forest where they slept. It was a humid summer night. The crickets and locusts could be heard chirping and buzzing. Sesshomaru sat at the top of an oak tree observing the land before him. Rin lay upon the back of Ah-Uhn snoring softly. Jaken leaned against the tree Sesshomaru was perched in. He smelled small traces of Naraku, but was not worried. They were miles away and smelled as though they had been there for quit awhile.

He dozed lightly but then a tangy metallic smell reached his overly sensitive nose. "The blood of a demoness?" he thought his eyes adjusting to the darkness once more. "It is none of my concern." He figured closing his eyes once more. His head slowly tilted forward leaning to one side, a sure sign of his delicate slumber. He was quickly awoken by an animalistic shriek. He heard it again. It rang and burned his elfin ears. "What creature could produce such a blood curling cry?" he wondered.

All was silent in the moist foggy air. It was much too quiet; the animals of the forest were silent, the insects no longer chirped, the rustling of the plants and bushes was silent, and the air was un-bearably still. Rin looked up from the back of the dragon. "What was that Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked trembling slightly. "I don't know Rin, but rest assured that you are safe." He said cracking his knuckles. She sighed and rolled over onto her back. She was defiantly reassured.

The sun rose in shades of pink and orange. Rin sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sesshomaru drank water from the stream. His throat was dry and scratchy. Jaken yawned and blinked his eyes adjusting to he morning light. . Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru and pulled up her skirts to her knees. She stepped into the water and waited. She spotted a trout swimming her way. She smiled and waited some more as he inched his way upstream. She pounced and laughed as the fish flipped and squirmed in her small hands.

After breakfast was eaten and Ah-Uhn's saddlebags were loaded they began they're trek onward. As they continued through the forest the smell of blood grew stronger. Sesshomaru stopped Jaken crashing into his legs. "Jaken, you and Rin stay here." He said walking towards the smell. "It was the blood of a demoness alright, and if I am correct there had been so much lost the creature would surely be dead." He thought

The smell of Naraku was also getting stronger. He came upon a clearing. Sesshomaru parted the branches and bushes and stepped into the clearing. His eyes went wide and he felt like he was going to vomit. He quickly regained his composure and walked over to Kagura's corpse. Her hands were tied above her head. Her raven hair draped around her waist it free of its bindings. Her legs were parted, her inner thighs and nether lips crusted with dark red blood. She lay naked upon the ground her almond shaped eyes closed under a thick line of black eye lashes. If it weren't for the pool of dark red blood she would have looked like she had been sleeping. Then he remembered the cry he had heard before…things clicked into place…

He knelt down to inspect her injuries. She was scratched and bruised. Her body was black and blue from his torturous ministrations. She had been taken against her will. The marks around her wrist showed that she had fought against him as Naraku rode her. He blinked and lowered two fingers to her bitten scratched throat. Her skin was cold. There wasn't even the essence of a heartbeat in her jugular. His tenseiga pulsed. He growled. It pulsed and shook in its sheath. "Fine." He thought drawing the blade. He brought it down upon her mutilated form and slashed away the minions of the underworld.

He stood there for several minutes. She didn't stir. "Maybe she's permanently damaged?" he wondered. Then he heard something that sounded like a mix of a growl and a moan. He knelt down beside her. The blood pooled beneath her had disappeared; the traces of the bruises and scratches disappearing from her milky white skin. She looked like an angel, her black woven silk tresses flowing over her shoulders and breasts pooling near her navel, Her curls hiding her violated womanhood. His eyes trailed hungrily down those silky thighs to the tips of her toes and back again to her twitching eyelids. "It might be best to leave those ropes in place until she calms." He thought remembering her rather…temperamental nature.

She licked her dry lips and opened her eyes. She blinked adjusting to the light and hoping to clear the blurry images. Once they cleared she saw a face. It was the face of a man…"Is this heaven?" she wondered. "Am I dead?" she thought. Then she realized her arms were still tied above her head. She gasped the filthy memories returning. She looked back up to the man staring at her. "Sesshomaru!" she thought swallowing.

She tried to twist and turn to hide her body from him, but it was no use. She was roped and he had seen. "Stop squirming." He ordered. His voice was crackling. "Was that remorse?" she wondered sitting still her cheeks blushing red. He held her wrist with one hand and snapped the ropes with one of his claws. He did the same with the other. She gasped again at the feeling of blood filling the sore appendages. She lay there for a moment, the oxygen filling her shriveled tired lungs. "The air never tasted so good." She said aloud. He cocked his head to one side.

She sat up trying to pull herself together. Her clothes were nowhere to be seen. She let out a dry sob and dug her nails into the ground. The terrible images flashed in her mind. Naraku had grabbed her and pressed on a point at the base of her spine. She remembered everything going black. She awoke finding herself chained to the very tree she leaned upon. He had stripped himself of his clothing forcing her to see his swollen man hood. He smiled evilly at her. Naraku forced himself upon her. He had taken her many times that night…she had put up a hell of a fight…but eventually gave into submission and lay still as he raped her and stole her maidenhood….

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks and onto the dry earth. She felt something soft brush against her arms. She looked up to see Sesshomaru. His armor lay upon the ground. His offered his shirt to her. She looked at the ground hoping to hide her shame. She pulled the robe on and tied the obi around her waist. Her fan was gone and so were her feathers. She stood her legs wobbling a bit under her weight. He groaned inwardly. She had no means of transportation, and couldn't walk about in this state. He let out a heavy sigh.

There was no other option but to let her travel with him until they reached a village. It would be dishonorable to let a weak unarmed woman walk about the woods were Naraku could easily find, rape, and kill her again. She leaned upon the tree it supporting most of her weight. She looked so vulnerable…

"Follow me." He ordered. "What?" she asked quietly. "I said follow me." He said walking back towards the path. She took a few steps in his direction. She gasped as her knees gave out and she hit the dirt. He stopped in his tracks and looked behind her. "You aren't going to make this easy are you?" he asked walking over to her. She growled unhappily at him. "You think I'm enjoying this!?" she snapped pushing her self up on her elbows. He groaned and knelt beside her.

He picked her up and slung her over his bare shoulder. He grabbed his armor and slung it over his other shoulder. She was a bit uncomfortable but it was a lot better than sitting in the dirt. They walked for about 8 minutes and came upon Rin and Jaken. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed, Jaken's eyes widened in shock. "Rin, Jaken, Kagura will be traveling with us for a day or two until we come upon a human village." He said taking her off of his shoulder. "Ah-Uhn." He called. The dragon came forward and blinked. He set the wind witch upon it's back.

They continued onward into the clearing and past, through and up the mountain paths. Kagura and Rin sitting upon AhUhn's large back. There was plenty enough room, they could both stretch out if they wanted to. Kagura slept most of the way Rin was calm and quite braiding together some weeds and wild flowers she had found. The day was mostly uneventful. They trudged onward through forests and swampy marshes. Kagura only awoke once or twice to shift into a comfortable position or to pull the borrowed kimono tighter around her self.

"We shall camp here for the night." Sesshomaru declared. Rin jumped off of he dragon's back and stretched her legs. She ran to the stream and took a sip of the icy cold water. She smiled and ran back over to Jaken who was un-packing the two-headed creature's saddlebags. "Shall I collect wood for a fire master Jaken?" Rin asked in her sing-song voice. "Yes child, go and be useful." He said scampering about readying the clearing for night would fall soon.

Rin returned with her arms full or branches and sticks. She dropped them down by where the stones were wrapped in a large circle. She arranged the branches and stepped back as Jaken lit them with his ugly staff. Kagura hadn't moved. "She sure does sleep a lot." Rin said staring bright eyed at the woman. "She seems rather useless to me." Jaken said throwing another log upon the fire. Sesshomaru ignored them both. "What could cause her to screech in such a manor?" he wondered.

Rin and Jaken leaned against Ah-Uhn's saddle and dosed. It was kind of cute how they were all snuggled together. Kagura groaned and sat up. She rubbed her head and observed her surroundings. "Where am I?" she whispered pulling the loaned kimono tighter around herself. "In the heart of Ryokotsei forest." He said staring over at her. She groaned sitting up. "There is a stream over there if you wish to freshen up." He said getting up to toss another log onto the fire.

For some reason she didn't want to go completely out of sight from Sesshomaru. She knew there was no reason to be scared, but she was and didn't want to be alone. She knelt by the water and let the kimono drop to her ankles. She climbed into the water and sighed. The water was cold but she didn't care. She reeked off Naraku and. She scrubbed at her skin until it bled. She started to sob. "This damn smell won't come off." She whispered her hot tears dripping into the water.

Sesshomaru silently watched her. This is not the Kagura he remembered. He remembered a cocky, loud mouthed, and temperamental woman. He stepped out from behind the bushes and trees and into her presence. She "eeped" and dove into the water. She was down in the water up to her nose. "I saw you crying." He said coolly. She sighed inwardly and sat up. Her cheeks were tear stained.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head in her shame. In one swift motion he was by her side and had her up in his arms. She looked shocked and scared. "Put me down!" she yelled. He draped his kimono over her shoulders and picked her up once again. "You need to talk about what happened." He said. She looked even more shocked. "You aren't acting anything like yourself." She said squirming uncomfortably. He sighed. "Neither are you." He said. She sighed in defeat. She relaxed a bit and nuzzled her head up to his collarbone.

He gently stroked her hair, which felt like woven silk falling into his long delicate fingers. "Tell me what happened, you are bearing a burden much to big for yourself." He said gently massaging her temple. She poured out her heart into his hands, tears stinging the corners of her eyes at the horrible images flashing in her eyes. He shushed her as her tears rolled down his chest.

Before either of them knew it Kagura was pressed to the ground entwined in a passionate kiss with the man she had drempt about for all of these years. Their tongues danced against each other. "She tastes…tastes…so honey sweet." He thought his hands gently caressing her hips and thighs. His touches were feathery soft and spicy hot…She moaned into his petal soft lips.

There bodies collided and slid into place from they're hot slick passion. He pulled her from his kimono and drank in her feminine beauty. Soon they were both free of their garments. He touched her in the most feminine places…he gently massaged her bud and slid his long finger into her depths to test for her fluids…she was slick with her sweet nectar. He licked her juices from his fingers…they tasted of a rare wine the sweetness teasing his tongue….

It was pure ecstasy… his touches were soft and teasing…gentle and smooth. She leaned to kiss his silk lips tasting hints of herself upon them. He groaned as she pressed against his swollen groin. "Kagura!" he gasped thrusting against her. She writhed against him as he teased her hardened bud. "Yes!" she screamed thrusting against him…she had never know anything but pain. But his feverish touches and licks and nips were driving her completely over the edge….

They lay next to each other dozing gently. The crickets chirped and the locusts hummed. They looked perfect. Her chin melted into his chest…they could have easily been mistaken for Adam and Eve…The sun rose in shades of fuchsia, orange, yellow and gold…all was calm and serene…but one thing was wrong…Kagura was gone…


	2. Honor and Pride

Warning very out of character…Sesshomaru is not exactly himself in this fic

Kagura had been walking for a few hours now. She would never let this happen again. She would never fall in love she would never let a man touch her again. He wouldn't find her; she had covered her tracks and disguised her sent. He awoke to the gurgling and bubbling of the stream. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He blinked and looked around. "Kagura?" he asked. "Kagura?" he called a bit louder this time. "Her smell, is gone." He thought with a heavy sigh.

Jaken and Rin were sound asleep each leaning against a large oak tree. "Rin, Jaken, get up." He said sternly. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said sitting up smiling softly at him. Jaken grumbled and groaned. "Were going after breakfast." He said coolly. "She left." He thought to himself.

Rin ate quickly. She had found some berries and wild vegetables. Sesshomaru was staring off into space and was ignoring them both and Jaken wasn't hungry. He regretted the side he had shown her. He regretted he had slept with her. But he did not regret saving her. Sesshomaru was not going to go and look for her like a lost puppy clinging to its owner. They would begin the long trek back to his palace.

The day was mostly uneventful. They came across a demon or two in their path but they didn't dare challenge such a powerful demon as Sesshomaru. They stopped only twice for Rin to eat. Sesshomaru couldn't stop thinking about Kagura. Why had she withstood his touch? Sure she must have been grateful that he gave her life, but after what had happened why would she be so eager to lie by his side? He stopped in his tracks. "Jaken, join Rin on the back of Ah-Uhn." He commanded. "We will no longer travel at this pitiful pace."

Sesshomaru didn't like flying with Rin because she would always become frightened and feel sick. But today was different. Somehow even though they were miles away from that clearing, that stream, and that tree, he could still smell her. He wanted to get as far away from that place as he could. Rin clutched Ah-Uhn's back in terror as they soared at such speed so high in the air. She didn't mind flying with Ah-Uhn, but Sesshomaru always insisted that they fly so high in the air that they could not be ambushed or attacked from above.

Kagura wandered about the forest. She walked alongside a stream. She sat down next to it and took a sip of the water. "Where am I to go?" she asked aloud. "I have no family, no friends, no one." she thought grinding her teeth together. She smacked her hand into the water sending ripples in all directions blurring the watery mirror. For the first time in her life she bowed her head in silent prayer. She didn't know who to pray to, she just hoped whoever was up there, was listening to her. She lifted her head and stared into the now clear water. She sighed and stood. She would continue walking about heading no place in particular.

The large dragon placed its feet to the ground at Sesshomaru's palace and skidded softly to a halt. Sesshomaru landed gracefully next to him. Rin jumped of Ah-Uhn's back and ran over to a nearby bush to spill the contents of her tiny stomach. "What's the matter with her?" Jaken asked. "Flying makes her sick." Sesshomaru said walking towards the large wooden doors that led to the Grand Hall of his palace. He pushed them open and was greeted by his faithful servants. "Ah, Sesshomaru –Sama you have returned once more." A woman said bowing to him. "Can I prepare you and your wards a meal?" she asked. "I will have nothing Sukura, but please tend to Rin and Jaken." He said removing his boots and walking towards his private quarters.

Sesshomaru had his servants prepare him a bath and brought him some sake. He didn't have much of a taste for the wine, but tonight it seemed necessary. He was weary and did not want to battle his inner conscience. So instead he drowned it in the wonderful thing known as alcohol, soon Sesshomaru was drunk…very drunk. In normal conditions he would never do such a thing as to become intoxicated…or let anyone else see him that way either. But his judgment was…umm…how do you say…clouded, at the moment.

He climbed out of the large porcelain tub and slipped a little. He caught himself and pulled on a robe. He stumbled down the hall down towards his room. The same servant was walking up the hall with a fresh load of towels. "Evening Sesshomaru-sama." Sukura said. "Evening…Suki." He said in a slurred voice. "Master, are you feeling alright, you do not look well." She said walking closer. "What are you talking about." He said swaying a bit to the left. "I feel…great." He swayed a bit grabbed onto her shoulder and fell towards the floor. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Sukura exclaimed. Trying to hold him up. She was terrified that her master was terribly ill with a strange disease. Then she caught a whiff of his breath.

She growled. "I was worried about you being terribly ill and I find that you're drunk." She said pulling his arm over her shoulder She managed to get him to his room and changed into more decent attire than a wet bathrobe. She quickly blew out the lanterns and shut the door behind her.

Sesshomaru dreamt many things that night, about his mother, father, fighting, and Kagura. He dreamt of how he had found her two days before. It was exactly the same as he remembered it. But Naraku had been there and he fought him for Kagura. Of course Sesshomaru had won. Soon the dreams came to an end and he slept in peace. Then it rang in his ears once more. The terrible shriek. He leapt out of bed reaching for Tokijin. He soon realized he was in his room, his swords were hung upon the wall, and it all had been his imagination.

Kagura curled up for bed by a fire in the middle of a small clearing. This was where she would sleep tonight. Her legs and feet ached from the continuous walking. But at least she could go to bed warm and with her belly full. She had caught herself a fish and some wild vegetables. She stared up at the stars and let out a sigh, subconsciously pulling Sesshomaru's kimono tighter around herself. "Sesshomaru." She muttered to herself. She inhaled his delicious scent. It was so masculine, he smelled of pine and grass. Yet still soft and clean. With another sigh she drifted into an easy sleep.

The sun rose and poured in through Sesshomaru's window. He growled and covered his eyes. He had a hangover. Rin came running into his room and pounced onto his bed. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama." She said cheerily. He growled and pulled the sheets up over his head. "Go away Rin." He said in a raspy tone. "Are you feeling well Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. "No Rin." He said deeply regretting that extra bottle he alone had drunk. "Oh, than Rin will leave you alone then." She said in a whisper tiptoeing out of his room.

Kagura rose from her sleep and washed her face in the stream she had been following. She did not eat any breakfast but set out on the trail once again. She decided that she would go to a village and try to pass herself off as human, collect some supplies, and try to find a place to stay, at least just for a little while.

Soon Sesshomaru was feeling better and was up about the castle. They would head out again soon. He began to pack Ah-Uhn's saddlebags with supplies like toiletries, clothing, blankets, food, and water. They would set out tonight at sunset.

Several weeks passed and Kagura found herself back at the same tree. The shackles that held her against her will still nailed to the tree. Terrible memories flooded back…but also some not so terrible ones. The night she and Sesshomaru had made love to each other. She would never forget it, yet she would no longer waste her time reminiscing.

Sesshomaru trudged along; this was the place where it all had happened. It was the same clearing and the same stream. He could still smell her scent. "That is impossible." He thought to himself. Suddenly the scent flared, she was here. "But how?" he thought. He would no run from her, yet he would not stay and await her. He quickened the pace onward away from the clearing. Soon her scent faded and they resumed they're trudge

8 Months later 

Sesshomaru and his wards padded along at a slow pace. "This is pathetic." He thought to himself. "Ever since Kagura disappeared so did Naraku." He thought. "Every time I sense his aura it disappears before I can find him." Also Sesshomaru hadn't been sleeping well, every night he would be awoken by the memory of Kagura's scream. Then the scent caught in his nose."Kagura!" he thought. He heard a twig snap. Sesshomaru leapt at the sound. He jumped several yards over to the brush she was hiding in. She gasped and let out a yelp. His jaw nearly hit the ground…

She still wore his kimono he had given her. But something else was different. Also, her scent had changed slightly. Her stomach…it was round…She was with child. His grip loosened around her arm. She threw down a feather and escaped before he could say a single word. He stared open mouthed for almost a minute. Jaken peeked out from behind Sesshomaru's fluff. "Is that tramp pregnant with Naraku's spawn?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment. Kicked him I the head and began to walk onward back to his palace.

He had forgotten all about his growling and grumbling about Naraku. He could only remember the image of Kagura's swollen belly. "Is the child, my own…or Naraku's?" he wondered. His heart raced and his palms were sweaty. He didn't know whether he was breathing or not. He didn't know weather he was walking or standing still. "We will rest here." He declared sitting down were he stood. "But he sun hasn't even set yet milord?" Jaken said. "Are you questioning my judgment Jaken?" he asked. Jaken eeped. "No milord, I was simply curious." He said in one quick breath.

Soon the sun had set and the dinner was eaten and soon they all had drifted off to sleep. His sleep was calm and undisturbed. For once Sesshomaru did not here her terrible cry.

Kagura leaned up against the tree, the tree in which she had been resurrected. Her breathing was labored and ragged. She clutched her stomach in pain letting out a soft whimper. The contractions were growing more painful and more frequent. This baby was coming tonight. She held her breath. "Why does this have to hurt so much?" she thought digging her nails into the ground. She whimpered again as a contraction pulled at her inner muscles.

Sesshomaru continued to dose completely un-aware of what was happening at this very moment. Kagura was in labor. His dreams were peaceful and did not make him toss or turn. This was one of the best nights of sleep he had gotten in weeks. Then the dreams slowly faded away. Then he heard the screech. It rang in his ears and echoed off of the trees. This time it was not his imagination. Rin and Jaken were looking around for the source of the sound. He smelled blood.

She cried out again, the infant sliding from between her legs. She gasped for breath and took the infant in her arms. It let out a loud wail squirming in her arms. She smiled wearily at the infant…his hair was black. That could have meant anything considering her hair was black. Though in a state of delirium and exhaustion she counted the toes and fingers. "Ten and ten." She whispered softly. "A son." She thought allowed loosening her kimono. She placed the infant next to her breast, both for warmth, protection, and nursing. Soon she had fallen asleep, the scent of her own blood stinging softly at her nose. She was too tired to clean herself up.

Sesshomaru flew threw the trees and plants rushing towards her. "No, please not again!" he begged to himself knowing his sword could only heal a person once. The smell of her blood growing stronger every second. There was another scent there as well. "Don't you dare die on me." He thought his own heart thudding wildly in his elfin ears.He finally broke through the trees and into the clearing. Kagura lay against the tree, her face glistening with sweat. Her legs were parted and her kimono was open. "No, no, no, no please no." he thought tears welling in his eyes. Even as a child he had never shed tears…He came closer and his grief was replaced with pure shock. "An infant!" he thought swallowing hard. Small red stripes were appearing upon he child's cheeks. "The pup is mine." He thought taking a deep shaky breath. He walked over to her and took the sleeping woman and child in his arms. He began the trudge back towards camp. She needed to be cared for properly. She looked rather sickly…

Rin and Jaken still waited at the camp waiting for their Lord to return. "I can't believe he ran off after that wind wench again." Jaken said folding his little arms over his chest. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Jaken leapt about a foot in the air. "Forgive me milord, please, please, forgive my insolence!" he said pressing his nose to the ground bowing so low. Then his eyes went wide once more. He was holding her in his arms, and in her arms was a child…whose skin was pale, and had the same marks of the heritage of Inu…

"Jaken, stop gawking and fetch some blankets." He said nudging him with his boot. "Now." He ordered nudging him again. Jaken returned promptly with several warm looking quilts. He set her down; leaning against a tree and tucked her and the infant in. He would sleep next to her that night.

She awoke that morning blinking softly to the rays of soft sunshine. She stroked the infant in her arms. "Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed looking up into his eyes, realizing he had been watching her. "Kagura." He said quietly. "Why did you not tell me of the child?" he asked quickly. She was silent…"I was afraid you would be angry…I didn't think you would want it." She said in a faint whisper. "Kagura, did you think I had no honor or pride, this pup is my doing, my responsibility, and I will help you raise it." He said calmly.

She stared at the ground. "How, you're always traveling with your wards?" she asked bitterly. "We shall return to my home." He said standing. "But not until your energy returns to you." He said coolly. "I will have Jaken fetch water and I will fetch food for you when you wake." He said kissing her delicately upon the cheek. She smiled softly and drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	3. MySavior

Kagura slept softly, the infant still tucked into her kimono. Sesshomaru sat in a tree staring off into space. "What in hell did I just do?" he asked himself. "Letting that woman come live with me." he thought. "Now how will I find Naraku." He pondered. "She might know where he's hiding though." He countered. "Well this is all your fault." His conscience countered. "If you hadn't slept with her you wouldn't be in this mess." Sesshomaru groaned. His conscious was right…so in a sense he was right.

"What would father say?" he wondered. "Probably pat me on the back and say well done." He thought with a soft smirk. His father had always had a way of making problems seem a lot smaller than they were. "Well I guess I can finally use the things father left me." He thought. Inu Tashio had left his son his cradle and several other Inu family heirlooms. He stared down at the small bundle tucked gently into Kagura's kimono. It began to fuss and whine.

Rin stepped closer and watched the small infant squirm. "Is that your baby Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked in her sweet singsong voice. "Yes Rin, that is my son." He said. He felt a sense of pride bubbling within him. He could teach that young pup how to fight and take care of him self. "So is Kagura the mommy?" she asked. "Yes Rin, she is the mother." He said staring softly at the still sleeping woman. Jaken looked as though he might faint. "I can't believe my noble master bedded that wench!" he thought in pure awe. "He has ruined his perfect family tree of Inu youkai, well besides Inuyasha," he thought to himself

Kagura awoke blinking in the sunlight. She held the infant tightly in her arms as it fussed. "Shhh." She whispered. She stroked the raven hair that adorned its small head. She held the infant to her breast and it began to suckle. She covered herself with a blanket and smiled up at Sesshomaru. He nodded but did not return the smile. She realized Jaken and Rin were staring at her. "Your…Rin, right?" Kagura asked the small girl. She nodded softly. "And your Jaken?" Kagura asked shifting a bit. He nodded. "I am Sesshomaru's loyal servant." He said nodding. She held the baby over her shoulder and patted his back until a burp could be heard. Rin giggled. Sesshomaru stared.

"You do that so the baby won't get sick after he eats." She said to Sesshomaru, re fastening her kimono and holding the infant in her arms. She had much experience in taking care of infants, considering that she was practically a surrogate mother to Naraku's demon child who grew into Hokudoshi She had fed him, changed, dressed, and bathed the child herself. "Jaken, will you take Rin off to find something for her to eat?" he said more telling than asking. "Yes, milord." He said beginning to saddle Ah-Uhn. Soon Rin and Jaken could barely be heard walking and talking in the distance.

"Would you like to hold him Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked. "What?" he asked his eyes widening a bit. "Would you like to hold your son?" she asked softly smiling up at him. He hesitated. "Come on…he won't bite…he doesn't have fangs yet." She joked. He jumped down from the tree and knelt beside her. Something seemed softer about her nature since the infant was born. She was smiling a lot more. He held out his arms. She placed him gently into his father's arms. He stared up at his father's eyes in awe. "His eyes are blue?" He half stated half asked. "Yours are red, and mine are Amber."Sesshomaru said. She smiled and chuckled. "All baby's eyes are blue when they are born." She said smiling as the infant took Sesshomaru's pointer finger into his mouth.

Even Sesshomaru smiled softly at this. This infant was his. Made of his flesh and blood…an imperishable bond between father and son. The infant reached up and touched his fathers face gently. He seemed fascinated with him. His mouth formed an "O" when he got a handful of the silky silver hair. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. "I will never forget this scent…the scent of my son."

Kagura felt moisture pooling at the corners of her eyes. A tear rolled gently down her cheek. It was beautiful, to beautiful for words. Sesshomaru cared…and wanted to be a part of his life. "What is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked smelling the salt from her tears. She smiled softly once again. "It's happening just like I dreamt it would." He stared down at the ground processing her words. "So when will we return to your home?" she asked taking the infant back in her arms. "Tonight if possible…it will take a day or so considering the pace we will use in your condition." He said staring up at the sky. She sighed. "I have been having these feelings…" she began.

What feelings?" he asked. "That we have been followed here." She said whispering into is ear. He stared at her. "I have sensed no presences." He said to her. "I have the feeling…that Naraku knows I'm alive." She whispered even softer. "Why is that?" he asked. "Well, when I was alive he held my heart captive…literally." She began. "And when I was re-born…for the first time in my life, I felt it beating in my chest." She said looking to the ground. Sesshomaru was silent. "He cut out your heart?" he asked. She nodded. "Over time the scar has faded." She said looking down to her chest. "But the night I arose from his flesh Naraku cut out my heart." She said wrapping her arms around herself. It wasn't something she liked to relive, she remembered a stabbing pain…but it had only lasted a few seconds. She remembered the strange sensation of something moving around inside of her…She couldn't bear to think about it anymore.

Sesshomaru's nose began to twitch. "Naraku." He thought. There was a scream in the distance. "Rin." He thought a loud. "Stay here." He said to her leaping off into the air. Before she could get in one word he had disappeared. Kagura held the infant tightly in her arms as it nuzzled her softly. She sat for several minutes before she realized it. It was much to quiet…nothing made a sound. Her heart began to thud in her ears. A bush began to rustle. She held the infant even tighter in her arms. A rabbit dashed out of it and towards the woods. She let out a breath of relief. Before she knew it a hand clasped over her mouth. Lips brushed her ear. In a deep mocking whisper came the words, "If you scream or try to run, I will stab you in your newly recovered heart."

She looked down at the hand holding a lethal blade at her chest. Then it hit her. There was only one person who new her heart had been returned to her, and there was only one person whose hands could be so cold in the midst of summer. She swallowed hard. He replaced the hand over her mouth with an ugly tentacle and picked up the un-aware infant in his arms. He smirked. "I see you and Sesshomaru have been busy." He said mockingly. He lowered his tentacle down into her kimono and teased her breast with its tip. She plunged her fangs down into the tentacle. Naraku let out a yelp. "Bitch." He muttered. He pressed the dagger to her skin…not enough to kill, but enough to bring blood and pain.

Sesshomaru's ears pricked. "Was that Naraku?" he wondered. He could not sense his demonic aura…but he did smell her blood. He continued to rush off in the direction in which he had heard Rin's cry. Sesshomaru soon came upon a clearing. Rin sat upon her knees. He could smell her tears. Sesshomaru-sama." She said softly. "Jaken-sama has been h-hurt." She said holding the small imp in her arms. His eyes where half closed. "He has been stung by two saimyosho." She said sniffling a bit. "I-is Jaken going to die?" she asked hugging the small imp in her arms. The poor creature puked in her lap. Rin stiffened visibly. A look of disgust came over her face, then one of understanding. Sesshomaru sighed. "How long has he been like this?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. "Several minutes." She said cradling the creature in her arms. Sesshomaru was silent. "Will Sesshomaru save me when I die?" Jaken wondered.

Kagura cried silent tears as the tentacle slid down over her now exposed body. It gently slid over her stomach. "I see you have given birth recently." He said dragging his tentacle lazily over the taught skin. The infant began to wail. Naraku hadn't expected that. He placed another slimy tentacle over the infant's mouth. Kagura started to sob. She would have screamed at him if she could. "Please not again." She thought her body beginning to shake. She was terrified. He ran his hand down the fold of her kimono. It slid away, off of her shoulders and to the ground where she sat…

Sesshomaru jumped at the sound of his son's cry. "Rin, stay here with Ah-Uhn." He called flying off with to the north. He had a bad feeling deep down. He rushed through the trees. "Had Naraku planned this all?" He wondered. "To hurt Jaken, distract me, and get what he wanted from Kagura and the infant?" he thought. "I don't care what his motives are, I'm going to kill him if he has even touched a hair upon her head." He thought rushing through trees and brush. "I will kill him."

Kagura was in tears as he tied her arms above her head. "Please don't, please, please don't she muttered against the tentacle. It was happening just like last time. "Kagura, you are mine, and ripe for the taking. " he said fondling her full breasts. She kicked at him with her feet and legs. "Oh, no Kagura, you will not get me that easily." He said wrapping a tentacle around her ankles. She bowed her head. There was no use, her strength was gone from giving birth only a day before, and he had her bound and trapped. She laid still, tears pouring from her eyes. Sesshomaru was not coming to save her…

Sesshomaru rushed through the trees and towards the clearing. He could smell her tears and blood quite clearly now. He broke through the trees and into the clearing. "Naraku!" he yelled. Naraku's eyes went wide. He immediately put up a barrier around himself. "Would you like to join us Sesshomaru?' he asked stroking Kagura. "How dare you." He muttered growling angrily. Sesshomaru drew his sword and brought it down about the barrier. It did nothing. Naraku began his ministrations once more, Stroking and licking her. He removed the tentacle from her mouth. Sesshomaru continued to strike the barrier to no avail. "Please help me!" she screamed as he began to undress. Her body shook with her terrified sobs.

Naraku pressed her down to the ground beneath him and trailed his tongue over her ear. "You will soon be mine once again." He whispered biting her ear. She let out a yelp. Sesshomaru had had enough. "Dragon strike!" he yelled plunging tokijin into the ground. The barrier shattered like glass sending Kagura and Naraku flying backward. Kagura rolled and slowed to a halt and lay motionless, Naraku flew backward and struck a tree. Sesshomaru walked slowly forward tokijin raised above his head. There was murder in his eyes…

Naraku awoke with a groan. He sat up looking positively terrified. "Please…please don't kill me." He begged. Sesshomaru's eyes didn't change. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." he barked coldly. Naraku looked like a deer in headlights. "I-I will never touch her again…I swear." He said holding his right hand up. Sesshomaru's expression did not change. He lifted his sword once again. He brought It down upon Naraku and stabbed it through his still beating heart…all was silent. Kagura watched silently…"He's dead?" she asked her eyes going wide in anticipation. "Yes, you and our pup are safe." She ran to him and locked him in a hug. She began to cry once more. "Thank you so much." She whispered. She shook with sobs clinging to him. He visually stiffened. But relaxed and wrapped his arm's around her…

But there was still the matter of his servant Jaken. Was he live or dead. That question would soon be answered. Rin walked slowly into the clearing Jaken walking happily behind her. "Milord, I have miraculously recovered!" the imp exclaimed. "When Naraku was killed, his insects poison must have been thwarted as well.." he said aloud. Kagura had fixed herself up a bit, put her kimono back on, washed the blood from her chest and bandaged herself as well. "Since all has been taken care of, let us begin the journey hoime." He said calling forth Ah-Uhn. So they began the tedious journey of many miles...


	4. I'm sorry to say this

I am sorry to say this but I am discontinuing "Gone with the Wind" I don't like how it's progressing. I'm sorry, but if you liked it you should probably read, "Healing a wind sorceress." I am writing the next chapter for it right now. "I've put a lot of thought into this decision and will not be persuaded otherwise. Thank you all my loyal readers. Please forgive me.


End file.
